Shin Ai
by PetiteAnne
Summary: En esta mezcla de personajes anime, te daràs cuenta del verdadero sentido del amor al transcurrir la vida normal de Tsuki
1. ¿Casualidad o Causalidad?

**ACLARACIÓN**: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores. Los pensamientos van entre paréntesis ( ) / los diálogos entre guiones - - / los escritos entre comillas " "

**°°°°°°°°°°**

**Cap. 1**

**¿Casualidad o Causalidad?**

**°°°°°°°°°°**

Eran casi las 4:30 PM cuando Tsuki estaba saliendo del cyber. Llevaba semanas yendo al mismo por una sola razón. El chico que atendía el lugar le llamaba mucho la atención. Se llamaba Miroku. Estaba decidida a conocerlo ese día. Había estado hablando con sus amigas Sayuri y Mikase al respecto muchas veces esas semanas y habían concluido que sería bueno que Tsuki conociera a Miroku.

Salió del local como siempre, realmente no estaba segura de que se atrevería. Se alejó como unas tres cuadras y se detuvo. Una ráfaga de viento le cruzó el rostro y le hizo volar los papeles que recién había impreso como una excusa para charlar con Miroku. Los recogió rápidamente pero luego de revisar, vio que le hacían falta unos cuantos. Caminó de vuelta buscándolos. Los terminó de recoger a una cuadra del cyber, desde donde aún podía ver el letrero.

(O es ahora, o no será nunca...)

Armándose de valor, Tsuki acomodó los papeles y su bolso mientras se dirigía de regreso al cyber. Abrió la puerta y vio que aún estaba allí. Se sentó en una silla plástica que estaba en una esquina como si esperase a alguien.

La chica estaba de vuelta. Tenía días volviendo al cyber. Miroku no paraba de mirarla. Siempre tan sencilla, tan bonita, con sus ojos color ámbar y su melena de un negro azabache, su aroma a frescura y la calidez de esa sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que le decía que tenía unos ojos preciosos y una sonrisa encantadora.

Miroku no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba la joven, pero estaba encantado con su presencia. Siempre que estaba en el trabajo se sentía estresado, pero cuando ella aparecía, con su paciencia y dedicación, lo hacía olvidarse de todos sus problemas y se relajaba completamente. Atendía a todo el que tenía por delante y procuraba quedarse a solas con ella para poder dedicarle toda su atención. Era irresistible y siempre procuraba ponerla en computadoras cercanas.

(Me pregunto si espera a alguien...)

Esa tarde, la chica de ojos profundos estaba especialmente concentrada en lo que había al otro lado del vidrio de la puerta de entrada al cyber, y Miroku le estaba prestando más atención a sus rasgos y a su ropa. Esa tarde vestía una camisita transparente negra con escarcha plateada y podía ver su sostén negro bien oscuro debajo. Unos jeans descolorados a propósito de esos que se venden en los almacenes. Pechos abundantes, caderas grandes y una cintura estrecha eran la combinación perfecta para esa mujer que tenía enfrente.

(Me pregunto si estaré haciendo lo correcto... La verdad es que no tengo por qué estar aquí... Sayuri y Mikase dicen que está bien... me gusta cómo me sonríe... jijiji... le gustan mis ojitos... me pregunto si tendrá novia...)

-No es bueno pensar tanto- dijo Miroku de repente, sacando a Tsuki de sus pensamientos.

-Eh? Ah! Me gusta pensar mucho- respondió Tsuki sonrojándose un poco.

-Aún así, no es bueno pensar demasiado... a veces da dolor de cabeza- dijo sonriendo -¿Esperas a alguien?-

-Sí... esto... una compañera del colegio... quedó de venir a las 5:00 PM pero ya es pasada la hora, así que dudo que venga. Creo que mejor me voy-

Mientras se levantaba, Miroku se acercó y le abrió la puerta para salir tras ella. Una vez afuera, abrieron el paraguas de Tsuki porque estaba comenzando a lloviznar. Caminaron un rato juntos hasta llegar a la primera esquina aún sin hablar, solo disfrutando la compañía. Tsuki se percató de que el olor que venía de Miroku era extremadamente dulce y seductor, por lo cual procuraba taparlo también con su paraguas para que no se mojara.

-¿Hacia dónde vas?-

-Voy por aquí, hacia abajo-

-Te acompaño entonces...- dijo Miroku. Le gustaba ese aroma fresco que desprendía la joven que tenía a su lado - Me está matando la curiosidad, jejeje... Mi nombre es Miroku Okasen¿tú cómo te llamas?-

-Ah! Cierto! Disculpa mi descortesía! – decía Tsuki inclinándose – Mi nombre es Tsukiyunna Irashinse, pero puedes llamarme Tsuki como todo el mundo-

-Pues entonces – Miroku apretaba la mano de Tsuki – Es un placer conocerte¿Qué edad tienes? Si no te molesta decirme, claro! – Miroku había planeado esa pregunta muy bien.

-¿Cuántos años me pones?-

-Mmmm... como unos... 20 años, más o menos... –

-Parece que me veo muy vieja – dijo Tsuki sonrojándose – En realidad tengo 17 años, pero estoy por cumplir 18 en unos días...-

-Mentira! No te creo! – decía Miroku sorprendido – Yo juraba que tenías como 20 o algo así. Discúlpame si te incomodé – habían llegado a una esquina donde había un restaurante - ¿Vamos! Te invito una gaseosa-

-Bueno!-

Entraron al restaurante y no vieron a muchas personas. Se sentaron en una silla cerca de la entrada y Miroku pidió las gaseosas. Entre tanto, Tsuki saca su teléfono celular para revisar un mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

"Tengo algo importante que decirte, quiero verte Tsuki. En el parque Tomodachi a las 8:00 PM. No me faltes!...Kazu"

Miroku la estaba mirando atentamente mientras ella respondía el mensaje. Antes de que guardara su teléfono se atrevió a hablar.

-Intercambiemos teléfonos! – sacó el suyo y comenzó a escribir el nombre de Tsuki.

-Está bien! – evidentemente emocionada, Tsuki comenzó a escribir el nombre de Miroku.

Intercambiaron teléfonos y sus e-mail en unos papelitos de colores pasteles e imágenes locas que tenía Tsuki en su bolso. Miroku estaba embelesado por la delicadeza de los rasgos de Tsuki. El solo hecho de verla mover el bolígrafo sobre el papel y los trazos que hacía con el mismo, lo hacía estremecerse. Por otro lado, Tsuki estaba cada vez más nerviosa, porque sabía que Miroku no perdía uno solo de sus movimientos.

Cuando ambos tenían todos los datos, se pusieron a conversar más amenamente. De la vida de Tsuki sobretodo, porque Miroku estaba quedándose dormido. No hacía más que disculparse porque el día anterior no había podido dormir bien a causa de unos amigos suyos que lo visitaron, y porque su trabajo empezaba a las 8:00 AM.

Miroku tomó las manos de Tsuki y le dijo que le gustaban mucho porque eran suaves y graciosas. Claramente sonrojada, la tierna Tsuki le permitió que las sostuviese un rato, lo cual dio paso a nuevos temas de conversación, y a un Miroku un poco más despierto, atento y seductor.

-¿tú tienes novio? –

-No tengo. Tengo mucho tiempo sin un novio. Casi dos años-

-Casi dos años! –Miroku lo decía como si fuera un pecado – Wao... ¿Por qué una chica tan linda como tú no tiene novio?-

-Emm... realmente no lo sé... no me hace falta por ahora...- respondía Tsuki algo incómoda.

-Bueno... no! No te preocupes! Disculpa si te incomodé... Yo.. Recién tuve un problema con mi novia... por ahora estamos separados... pero ya nos arreglaremos... –dijo Miroku viendo que su acompañante estaba algo recatada.

(Lástima... tiene novia... ya decía yo... alguien tan lindo... era lógico que tuviera novia... que mala suerte tengo! Todos los lindos ocupados... Bueno! A desistir...)

-Jejeje... tranquilo... no hay problema – Ahora Tsuki se sentía como una intrusa e idiota sentada en un restaurante con un chico que le gustaba y que tenía novia - ¿Tú qué edad tienes? No te escuché hace un rato-

-Yo tengo 26 años –

-Ah! OK. –

(Y encima, tiene 26 años.. Ahora sí que te sacaste la grande!... Estas cosas solo te pasan a ti porque andas de lanzada por la vida... Rayos!)

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Cierto¿No te regañan en casa si llegas muy tarde?-

Iban a ser las 7:00 PM. Tsuki había pasado alrededor de dos horas con un chico que prometía seguir colándose en sus pensamientos por su seductora forma de ser. Alguien que si se lo proponía, sería el mejor de sus amigos, y su gran confidente... Alguien muy especial.

Ahora llovía muy fuerte, y Tsuki estaba preocupada porque su paraguas estaba roto por un lado, y no se atrevía a salir así porque se mojaría.

-Mira! Mi paraguas está dañado por un lado. Hace un rato no me preocupé porque era solo una llovizna, pero con esta lluvia no me atrevo a salir. Vete si quieres, no te retrases en tus cosas por mí-

-No¿Cómo dices eso? Mira! Te voy a parar un taxi para que te lleve a tu casa-

-Ay no! Qué pena! Gracias, pero no... aparte, no tengo como pagarlo...-

-Si te lo estoy ofreciendo, es porque yo te lo voy a pagar-

-NO! Más vergüenza me da...-

-No digas bobadas... lo voy a parar-

Miroku salió del restaurante y regresó al ratito porque había conseguido parar un taxi. Tsuki subió rápidamente y se despidieron mientras que Miroku pagaba al taxi la carrera.

-Bueno! Aunque fue por casualidad, me dio mucho gusto conocerte!-

-Lo mismo digo, Miroku!-

-Hasta mañana! Ven temprano al cyber para conversar mejor-

-OK! Ahí estaré!-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches!-

Tsuki cerró la puerta y dio la dirección de su calle observando la ventana de atrás, mientras Miroku se perdía entre la gente que se mojaba por las calles.

Primero se sintió avergonzada porque apenas se estaban conociendo y ya le debía una gaseosa y la carrera de un taxi. Claro está, él se había ofrecido a pagar todo voluntariamente, pero a Tsuki le daba mucha vergüenza. Llegó a su casa y nadie le dijo nada ni la molestaron. Se encerró en su habitación, puso su música, se desvistió y se tiró en su cama...

(Bueno... este ha sido un día normal... o... bueno... realmente... no ha sido tan normal, jejeje... es mi culpa... pero está bien... tenía deseos de conocerlo... muchos deseos... sonríe lindo... dijo que le gustaron mis manos... jijiji... pero tiene novia... lástimaaaaa... ... ... ... Mmmm... iré mañana... pero en la tarde... no quiero parecer ansiosa... )

**°°°°°°°°°°**

Aquí Anne! (allá quién O.o?). Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Si les parece muy aburrido, quiero decirles que acepto tomatazos xx! (Pero maduros! No podridos! Que luego es imposible quitarse el olor XS). Y si les ha gustado, pues... me tiran flores XDDD! Lo que quiero es que me dejen reviews. Por ahora, como verán, todo se está pintando bonito, pero no se preocupen! **LA REINA DE LA TRAGEDIA AÚN ESTÁ EN MI**! Vendrán celos, aventurillas romanticotas y atrevidillas... jejeje... muchas cosas más! D**EDICO ESTE FIC A ZETUS, A KALA, A SYREN888 Y A JACKC** (si José, a ti... me parece que encontrarás ALGUNOS no todo es igual, creído ¬.¬ parecidos con nuestra extraña y difícil historia X/D) **QUE SON MI INSPIRACIÓN**! Los quiero un montón mis amores! **DEJENME REVIEWS**! Sé que mis otras historias no son muy buenas, pero prometo que ésta les va a gustar . ! Déjenme también opiniones e ideas . ! Nunca están de más n.n! A propósito! Es una mezcla de personajes de diferentes Animes y otros que yo me he inventado. El nombre del fic está en japonés, y tengo entendido que significa AMOR DIVINO (si me equivoqué, avísenme con tiempo...).


	2. Confesiones y Emociones

ACLARACIÓN: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores. Los pensamientos van entre paréntesis ( ) / los diálogos entre guiones - - / los escritos entre comillas " "

-------------------------------------

Cáp. 2

Confesiones y Emociones

-------------------------------------

Tsuki se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y se sobresaltó en su cama. Buscó el celular en la oscuridad y se fijó en la hora. Eran las 10:15 PM. Miró el número... ¿quién podía llamarla a esa hora?... Kazu...

(AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! KAZU ME DIJO QUE QUERÍA VERME EN EL PARQUE TOMODACHI A LAS 8:00 PM!)

Tsuki contestó temerosa el celular.

-A... ¿aló?-

-MUÉVETE! AÚN TE ESTOY ESPERANDO! – Gritaba la persona al otro lado del celular

-Y-Ya voy Kazu... perdóname.. me quedé dormida... enseguida salgo-

-PERO TE MUEVES! QUE HACE MUCHO FRÍO!...-

-SI! ENSEGUIDA KAZU! YA ME ESTOY PONIENDO LOS JEANS! –

-Y TRÁEME UN ABRIGO!-

-Cómo tu digas!-

Tsuki cerró el teléfono... se terminó de vestir y salió de su casa. Ya no llovía. De hecho, el cielo estaba clarísimo, y el brillo amarillento de la luna llena inundaba las calles. Corría abrigada completamente... sin bolso, sin identificación... solo tenía su otro abrigo, un poco más grande, doblado entre sus brazos, fuertemente apretado.

Las calles estaban muy mojadas, y de los bordes de los techos caían gotas de lluvia. El parque Tomodachi estaba como a unas 5 o 6 cuadras de la casa de Tsuki. Bastante lejos realmente, pero había resuelto ir corriendo para calentarse un poco en una noche tan fría, y para no despertar a sus abuelos porque era muy tarde.

Cuando se acercaba al parque, comenzó a llover otra vez. De forma extraña, el cielo se había nublado repentinamente, así que a Tsuki le tocó mojarse de todas formas. Normalmente, el parque era un verdadero despliegue de alegrías, pero a esa hora de la noche, con esa lluvia, y con la poca luz que ofrecían los faroles, estaba realmente triste. Los árboles dormidos y movidos al son del viento y la lluvia... las sillas solitarias, normalmente llenas de parejitas... el lago que estaba en el centro estaba claramente enojado... solo había un alma en ese lugar... parada justamente a mitad del puente que cruzaba el peligrosísimo lago.

-KAZUUUU! VEN PARA ACÁ! ES PELIGROSO!-

-NOOOOOOOOOO! VEN TÚ ACÁ! ME HAS HECHO ESPERAR! MÁS TE VALE ACERCARTE!-

Obviamente asustada, Tsuki comenzó a caminar sobre el puente. Era seguro que el mismo no se iba a caer, pero resbalar era fácil, y si caía por uno de los bordes del puente, salir del lago no lo sería tanto. Veía la silueta de Kazu a pesar de que aún estaba algo lejos. Su cabello largo hasta la rodilla, normalmente seco y suave, se movía, húmedo, al compás del violento viento que soplaba. Parecía que el cielo quería caerse sobre ellos. Cuando Tsuki estuvo frente a Kazu, se le abalanzó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

A pesar de la fuerte lluvia, Kazu tenía el pecho muy caliente. Tsuki le dio el abrigo que traía para él, completamente húmedo. Apenada por llegar tarde, comenzó a hacer reverencias mientras que Kazu se ponía el abrigo sin molestar.

Estaba muy enojado. Tsuki podía verlo en sus ojos. Ese verde esmeralda que tanto le gustaba estaba que chispeaba el fuego que tenía dentro. Kazu la miraba desde arriba. Era varios centímetros más alto que Tsuki. Elegante en cada gesto, saludó con una reverencia y Tsuki hizo lo mismo. Luego de la reverencia, Kazu abrazó a Tsuki y se inclinó un poco hasta llegar a su hombro. Tsuki se sobresaltó un poco. No esperaba esa reacción de su apuesto amigo, pero no se sentía realmente incómoda.

-Quería hablar contigo...-

-Si... bueno... eso lo sé... de no ser así, no me habrías citado... ¿por qué tanta urgencia? ¿No podía esperar hasta mañana?-

-No... disculpa que me acerque tanto... sé que te incomoda... pero es para no tener que gritar-

-Tra... tranquilo... no me molesta tanto- respondió Tsuki mientras se ruborizaba -¿De qué se trata?-

-Verás. Me gusta alguien. Pero ese alguien es muy especial para mí! Y no sé si le vaya a molestar que yo le diga lo que siento-

-Emm... quizás... si me dices quién es... o.. Bueno! Eso es personal! Disculpa la intromisión!-

-No! Está bien... no le dirás nada... sé que puedo confiar en ti... se trata de la tierna Mikase–dijo Kazu ruborizándose, pero Tsuki no pudo ver eso.

-AH! Jejeje... –Tsuki estaba nerviosa. Mikase tenía novio - Bueno... Te puedo decir que se comportará normal, pero... bueno... tu sabes... ella es novia de Shinji...-

-Sí, bueno... eso lo sé... pero.. ¿crees que esté bien que le confiese mis sentimientos?-

-Pues... yo no veo el inconveniente con eso... quién sabe! Quizás tengas alguna oportunidad!-

Kazu levantó a Tsuki abrazándola más fuerte. Sentía deseos de comérsela a besos. Amigos desde la infancia, siempre habían estado unidos. Salvo algunas ocasiones en las que se habían peleado por boberías, siempre habían estado bien. Se apoyaban mutuamente cuando algo malo ocurría, se consolaban cuando les rompían el corazón, casi siempre Kazu a Tsuki, porque ella era más propensa a ese tipo de golpes. Extrañamente, en dos años, Tsuki no había sido lastimada por nadie, porque se había decidido a no tener novio.

Realmente Kazu sentía cosas más especiales por Tsuki que por Mikase, porque a Tsuki la conocía más y la valoraba mejor, pero respetaba su decisión de no tener novio. Aún así, no perdía la esperanza de que alguna vez, Tsuki le diese una oportunidad a su corazón para demostrarle que sería incapaz de lastimarla.

La bajó y vio que estaba bastante mareada. Cuando Tsuki pisó el puente, se resbaló, y se escurrió por los espacios entre las barras del mismo, lista para caer al lago embravecido que tenía debajo. Kazu fue rápido y mientras que con un brazo se apoyaba en las barras del puente que estaban húmedas y resbalosas, con la otra sujetaba a Tsuki que gritaba desesperada para que no la soltara, lo cual era difícil, porque se estaba escurriendo entre sus manos a causa de la lluvia.

Llegó un momento en el que Kazu ya no pudo agarrar más a Tsuki, y ésta cayó a las aguas del lago. Kazu pensó rápido. Tsuki tenía puesto ese pesado abrigo, lo cual le impediría nadar. La veía tratando de salir a la superficie debajo de él. Estaba asustado... ¿y si se ahogaba?... No lo permitiría! Se quitó el abrigo y se tiró al lago.

El agua estaba helada y lo golpeaba muy fuerte. Si así estaba él, que no tenía muchos pesos encima, ¿cómo estaría la pobrecita Tsuki que tenía ese abrigo con ella?. Nadó desesperado hasta donde estaba ella. Cuando Tsuki sintió que Kazu estaba agarrándola, se tranquilizó un poco. Sintió las ágiles manos de Kazu desvestirla. El agua del lago estaba realmente fría. Kazu sabía que Tsuki nunca había aprendido a nadar, por lo cual procuraba no soltarla en ningún momento.

-ABRÁZATE A MI!-

-SIIII..III...!-

Tsuki se abrazó a Kazu por el cuello, y sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo entumecerse por el agua. Su cerebro parecía detenerse con cada golpe de las olas que se habían formado en el lago. Kazu seguía nadando. Hacía un esfuerzo descomunal para no dejarse ahogar. Tsuki se había desmayado y estaba más pesada. Sus músculos estaban muy tensos y sentía presión sobre la cabeza. Estaba obviamente mareado. Sintió las rocas bajo sus pies. Tomó a Tsuki en sus brazos y la sacó cargándola en su regazo.

La recostó en una silla lejos del lago y se cercioró de que estuviese viva. Aún respiraba. Difícilmente, pero aún lo hacía. Kazu resolvió quedarse con ella hasta que despertara. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Regresó al lago y tomó el abrigo que había quedado enredado entre las barras del puente. Miró hacia abajo pero no podía ver bien. Cuando iba de regreso vio algo celeste en los bordes del lago, alumbrado por uno de los faroles.

Se acercó y se alegró de que Tsuki comprara abrigos de diferentes colores, porque si hubiese sido negro como el que le había prestado, no lo habría podido recoger. Estaba más pesado que el que tenía en sus manos. Se dio cuenta que fue muy buena idea haberle quitado el abrigo cuando la agarró en el lago. Ni ella ni él se habrían salvado de no ser así.

Regresó con Tsuki. Aún estaba desmayada. Volvió a revisar que respiraba. Aún lo hacía. La levantó un poco, y se sentó apoyando la cabeza de Tsuki en sus muslos. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella para evitar que le golpeara la lluvia en el rostro. Mientras la veía desmayada, recordó la primera vez que le había salvado la vida por un incidente parecido. Fue en una piscina pública como a los 7 u 8 años. Unas niñas la habían arrojado en el área honda de la piscina, y Tsuki se había desesperado muy rápido, lo cual ocasionó que se cansara mucho. Kazu tuvo que nadar desde el otro lado de la piscina donde estaba para salvarle la vida.

De por sí, Kazu siempre la salvaba de todo. Cuando la molestaban, él la defendía, cuando se ahogaba, él la salvaba, cuando cocinaba, Kazu le daba las instrucciones y la supervisaba. A pesar de vivir tan lejos (alrededor de unas 16 cuadras), Kazu pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Tsuki y sus amigas. Ellas le decían cariñosamente "El Guardián". Siempre alerta por si les pasaba algo. Ahora que estaba por cumplir 18 años, se sentía más atraído.

La conocía desde pequeña, cuando lloraba porque se caía y se pelaba la rodilla, cuando soplaba las velas de su tercer cumpleaños (y de todos los demás), sencillamente, la conocía desde siempre. Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran tan puros... La había visto tantas veces en ropa interior, que era imposible sentir lujuria por ella, o por lo menos eso le gustaba pensar, porque habían ocasiones en las que su mente volaba muy lejos de su cuerpo, cerca del de Tsuki.

Ahora ella despertaba. Despacio se iba incorporando. Tiritaba del frío. Kazu se negó a dejarla ponerse el abrigo, porque lo único que iba a ocasionar era asegurarse de que se iba a resfriar.

-Perdóname... no era mi intención...-

-No te preocupes Kazu-

-Pero es que te pudiste haber ahogado!-

-Ajá –Tsuki sonreía algo sonrojada mientras miraba a Kazu- pero gracias a ti, no me ahogué. Me salvaste la vida otra vez Kazu! Aún a costa de la tuya. Gracias!- Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mmmm... –se sonrojaba- bueno...-

-¿Qué hora tienes? Me dejé el celular en casa-

-Eso sí es un milagro! Nunca te separas de esa cosa!- dijo más calmado y un poco chistoso Kazu.

-Jajaja... tienes razón...-

-Son las...- Kazu miró su reloj- 2:07 AM!-

-¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEE?-

Tanto Kazu como Tsuki se pusieron de pie de un salto, se despidieron rápidamente y salieron corriendo en dirección a sus casas. A medida que avanzaba, la lluvia no cedía. Tsuki corría lo más rápido que podía. Ahora no traía su abrigo tan pesado ni el que le había prestado a su amigo, porque Kazu se los había llevado. Pensándolo bien, se arrepintió de habérselos dejado, porque Kazu vivía aún más lejos del parque que ella.

Tsuki llegó a su casa en menos tiempo del que le había tomado llegar al parque. Entró con cuidado y se metió a su habitación sin hacer un solo ruido. Se quitó toda la ropa y la extendió en suelo. Se puso un pijama y se acostó a dormir, realmente cansada, sintiendo remordimientos por estar abusando del cariño y la cordialidad de su gran amigo Kazu.

-------------------------------------

Aquí Anne! (Allá quién? O.o?) Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic - ! Qué les pareció? Mejor que el anterior? O está peor ..U? Acepto golpes de Kendo XoX! El Kazu que aparece es de Get Backers! Prometo actualizar pronto! DEJEN REVIEWS!

-------------------------------------

Tatiana Ferro: HEY! TÚ ERES HUERTAS! NO FERRO! NEE-CHAN! (hermanita o !) Gracias por leerlo y dejarme un review - ! Eres un amor! Claro! Tú conoces la historia entre JACKC y yo o.o! Eres mi confidente y hermana -.o! Pero La que estoy escribiendo tiene cosas nuevas (lo de Kazu nunca pasó .!) Y... ese Miroku que yo pinto... pues... no creo que esos fuesen los pensamientos de JACKC antes de conocerme o.o! Él me dirá. Supongo que así me gustaría que fuese, jejeje... pero bueno! GRACIAS!

Darcia-Koneko: MI AMOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRR! Chiquito bello y mío! Muchas gracias por tu review! Sé que no te gustó la historia, que te hizo sentir mal y celoso (me gusta que estés celoso... DATE CUENTA! AÚN ME QUIERES!) y que no me pusiste tu verdadera opinión, pero me la hiciste llegar por MSN y eso es más que suficiente. TE RECONTRAQUIERO! Me gustaría que siguieses leyendo porque verás cosas que no te había contado, otras que me he inventado y aparecerás TÚ por ahí... disfrazado... jijiji...

SYREN888: ARIGATOU SENSEI! (Autodeclarada Sensei por mi XDD) Es para mi un gran honor que una de mis tres grandes ejemplos me responda - ! Gracias! Prometo seguir esforzándome. Ojalá y este segundo capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n! Una vez más, gracias por su review ''se inclina''. Debo confesarle que me encantan sus fics - ! Y que mi favorito es Yasashii Kimashita, Yasashii Yuku. Arigatou también por la explicación sobre Shin Ai n.n! Lo importante es que trata del amor BD

Kito: GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS! le salta encima Muchas gracias por leerme el fic Kito TTuTT! Siento mucho que no te acomodes con los nombres, jejeje.. Pero los tuve que poner así para ocultar algunas identidades... Cuando todo acabe, pondré una tabla con los nombre de los personajes, la persona en la vida real que representan, y sus características semi-reales o semi-fantásticas (como te quede mejor). Te prometo que trataré de enredar un poco la trama, jejeje n.n! Muchos besos y saludos a Pame y a ti o !


End file.
